Birthday Cake
by Perfect Beauty
Summary: There is a song that has been on her mind all day. Not only is she humming it around her patients but she has the rest of the staff humming along with her. Little does she know how much her words effect others when she least expect. Sakura/Itachi/AU


_A/N: This is by far one of the raunchiest stories I have ever written. I am literally holding my side in laughter from what I wrote. This fic comes as a challenge from one of my sorority sisters, One Majestic Angel, check her out on my favorite authors page. I am not sure if it will receive as good of a reception as the rest of my stories but I decided to give it a shot. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Birthday Cake**

**Chapter 1: He want that...**

* * *

The song was driving her bonkers.

Extremely bonkers.

Not only were the lyrics raunchy and sex filled but its meaning was something that was beyond her comprehension.

It had all started with a trip to a club in Konoha with Ino one night. They had been out for a night of dancing when the driving base of the song came from the speakers...

Little did she know how much her life would change from hearing that one simple song.

_"It's not even my birthday but he wanna lick the icing off."_

That one line stuck in her mind as she and Ino twirled around on the dance floor. The grinded against unsuspecting men as the chorus of the song began to play.

_"Cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake..."_

It was within this moment that she knew that this song would stick in her mind for a long time, whether she wanted it gone or not.

As she analyzed her first patient of the day, she could hear the lyrics in her head once again. She mentally sang along with the raunchy lyrics as her eyes danced with laughter.

"What is so funny?" Konoha's number one womanizer, Genma, smiled as he twirled the senbun around his mouth.

"Oh nothing." she said nervously as she pulled the gloves from her hands.

"All done."

"All done?" Genma repeated skeptically as he looked down at his now healed arm.

"Shizune will sign you out. Oh and be careful with sparring with Kakashi-sensei...he tends to play dirty."

Genma mock saluted as he stood and began to make his way toward the door. He turned back to the healer with a smirk on his features.

"Sakura?"

"Hm? Sakura answered absently, looking up.

"You should really get that birthday cake that you were singing about since you are so hungry for it" Genma said with a smirk before closing the door.

Her once pale complexion turned bright pink as Genma's meaning hit her full force.

Genma knew what the "Birthday Cake song was about?

How embarrassing.

* * *

Denial was a scary thing.

Really a scary thing.

By the time she reached her sixth patient of the day, Sakura had long since forgot about the embarrassing moment with Genma. As she strolled the halls doing her rounds, lyrics to the long hated/loved song began to slip from her lips, unconsciously.

_It's not even my birthday_  
_ But he want to lick the icing off_  
_ I know you want it in the worst way_  
_ Can't wait to blow my candles out_

"He want that cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake..." someone joined in behind her.

Sakura cringed in embarrassment once again as she turned around and noticed her best friend, Ino, standing behind her with a large smile on her face. Ino looked like a cat who caught the creme as Sakura blushed a pretty pink.

"So, someone wants birthday cake, huh?" Ino smiled as she stepped into step with Sakura.

Sakura blushed once again as the lyrics came to her once again. As they stepped into the next department, a movement in the corner of her eye made her stop in her tracks.

Uchiha Itachi stood in the middle of the hall as if he owned the place.

_What in the world was he doing?_

A shiver shot down her spine as she locked eyes with her teammate's older brother.

A blush settled on her cheeks as the song lyrics became raunchier than ever thanks to her Inner.

_'Ooh baby, I like it, You so excited, Don't try to hide it, I'mma make you my bitch' _Inner sang along happily_._

When Itachi came at a full stop in front her, she felt her mouth run dry. Was there something he needed?

_'Maybe he's here for the birthday cake_' Inner replied helpfully, as she inwardly groaned.

"May I help you, Tachio?" she asked nervously as the words "cake, cake, cake, cake, cake" ran through her mind repeatedly.

"Yes, Haruno. Is it possible if I could have a moment of your time?"

She turned to Ino, who looked as if she was on the brink of losing it.

"I'll see you later, Ino." Sakura said before walking away with the elder Uchiha at her heels.

If she had turned around then she would have noticed the blond clutching her side in laughter.

Who knew the words of one song could affect so many?

* * *

She opened the door to her office with a small thump as she settled her charts against her desk.

She sat down in her plush chair as she looked over at Itachi, who remained standing.

"How may I help you, Tachio?"

"Itachi."

"Hn?" she answered.

"My name is Itachi, Sakura."

Sakura cleared her throat nervously as she noted an indescribable look in Itachi's eyes.

_'Cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake', cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake,'_ Inner Sakura sang happily as she watched the scene unfold with popcorn.

"Of course, I apologize, Itachi. So how many I help you?"

"Well, you could start by not repeating cake every five seconds."

Sakura felt her heart drop as the smooth words escaped Itachi's lips. Was the man a psychic? Could he hear what she had been saying the entire time?

"What?" she stuttered.

"Sakura, you have been walking around singing this song all afternoon."

Her mouth dropped open as she tried to recall letting the song slip from her lips.

"Oh my God." she mumbled in shock.

"Hn."

"So does that mean when you were standing in front of me, you heard me singing?"

A smirk crossed his features as he watched the pink haired woman turn a bright shade of pink.

"Hn."

"Oh my God." she muttered into her hands once again, mortified.

"Hn."

"I am so sorry, Itachi. It's just this song has been stuck in my head since I heard it the other day. I apologize if it has made you uncomfortable."

Her hands were still covering her face when she noticed a firm hand pulling at her fingers.

"Hn. I see no need to apologize." he said softly as he finally pulled her fingers from her face.

She noted the soft look in his eyes before her bright green eyes settled on his lips.

"Why shouldn't I apologize?" she mumbled, absently.

"Well" he began thoughtfully. "I have always been one to never turn down sweets."

Her pink eyebrows crinkled in confusion before his meaning hit her full force.

_Was he trying to say that he..._

"I imagine this birthday cake is the best ever made since you speak of it so highly."

She could only stare stupefied at the man as the room fell from beneath her feet.

_This was a joke right?_

Someone upstairs definitely hated her.

"Um, yeah." she muttered breathlessly, as she watched his dark eyes run over her frame before landing on her eyes once again.

She shivered.

"I imagine you would not oppose me asking for a sample of this...cake?"

At this, her world really did fall from beneath her feet.

Was he really talking about actual cake or _cake_?

She stared at him for a few seconds before standing from her chair once again. She wasn't going to allow this man to get to her even though she really did want him.

"Itachi, if you want this cake then you know what you must do." she said before walking toward the door.

A smirk lit his features as he realized the he was being challenged for this cake.

"And what is that, may I ask?"

"You have to put your name on it first..."

"Hn...indeed." he said softly as he watched the young doctor leave her office.

Little did she know that Itachi had always wanted a piece of her cake. It wasn't only until he saw her gyrating with Ino that night at the club that he decided to move forward in his actions.

"I can't wait to blow the candles out." he muttered before standing up and opening the door.

The smirk of a satisfied man showed across his features as he made his way from the building.

Not only would he show her that he would blow the candles out but he wasn't opposed to licking the icing off either...

Sakura Haruno had no idea what she was in for.

For a second, he felt sorry for her.

It wasn't even her birthday...

* * *

Fin


End file.
